Infants and young children can need support when lying in a supine or prone position or when sitting upright. It is also common that when a caregiver is nursing or bottle feeding an infant, they can have trouble supporting the weight of the infant on their arm. Known infant support pillows leave room for improvements in this area.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for an improved device which can support an infant lying in a supine or prone position or sitting up. There also exists a need for an improved device which can support an infant during feeding. It is to the provision of an infant support pillow meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.